The Next White Witch
by Akayla's Pierced Heart
Summary: Coriakin looked at Edmund. "Only true love can defeat a love spell." Edmund knew what he had to do to get Alyssa back. And to save all of Narnia. Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

Edmund stood there staring at the dark wooden door. He clenched the small bouquet of purple lilies and cursed himself. He was a king. He had led hundreds of troops into battle. He had helped to save Narnia three different times. And now here he stood… Just cowering in front of this damn door. He reached out with shaky fingers and rang the buzzer. Part of him wanted to run home. The other part of him knew that if he did, she would never want to see him again.

He had known Alyssa Owens for almost three months. She was the daughter of an American Lieutenant who was assigned to the London area. She had no other family so when her father was sent oversees, she came along. They had been renting a flat not far from Edmund's house. Alyssa was being home-schooled so she spent a lot of time at the library. Which was where he first saw her.

She had been sitting on a bench reading and waiting for a bus when some boys from Edmund's school passed by her. The boys began teasing her and calling her names. When she didn't respond, one of them ripped the book out of her hands. She just sat there, looking at them.

"I didn't know yanks could read." One of them taunted. She still didn't say anything. "I wonder what your yank father would think of you out here all alone?" She rolled her eyes. "In England, only whores stand on street corners unattended."

"Well, I'm not standing. I'm sitting." She simply said, folding her arms.

"You ought to be crawling." Another boy replied. "That's what you deserve." He pulled her up off the bench and shoved her back. She made no attempt to defend herself.

"That's one." She said quietly.

"One what, stupid?" The boy with the book threw it and hit her in the face before she could put her hands up.

"That's two." Edmund had seen enough. He crossed the street and was coming up behind the girl. The three boys began to close in on her. One reached out and shoved her again. Just as Edmund reached her he heard, "and three." The next thing Edmund knew, two of the boys were lying on the ground and the third was running away. The girl turned and raised her fists at Edmund. "Are you going to start in too?" She demanded.

"Actually, I came to rescue you." He stammered as he watched the other two boys get up and run away.

"Too late Prince Charming, this damsel is no longer in distress." Edmund laughed and bent to pick up her book.

"Where'd you learn to hit like that?" He asked handing her the book. He glanced at the cover and was surprised at the title.

"My dad." She turned at stuffed the book in a worn brown satchel. "I like baseball so I let them have three strikes. I believe in second chances."

"I don't think I'd have let them get past the first one."

"Is that why you waited so long to rescue me?" She smirked at him.

"I… Well, I didn't think… I mean, I thought they would. I was going to…" She held up her hand.

"It's okay, you can stop now."

"Thank you." She pulled her shoulder length brown hair away from her face and Edmund saw a small gash on the left side of her head. "You've a cut." He stepped towards her.

"I think the book got me kinda hard. Is it bleeding?"

"Not badly. Would you like to come to my house and get a bandage?"

"Thanks but I should get home." She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Where do you live? I'll escort you."

"Fraid to let me go off unattended?"

"A little bit yeah." They both laughed.

"The bus won't be here for a while. Do you mind walking?"

"Not at all." They started down the street together. "Your book," he asked. "It's about magic?"

"Yeah, I like stories about magic." She paused. "Do you know any?"

"Yes… It's a story about a place called Narnia."

"Will you tell it to me? It is a long walk." And so he told her all about Narnia.

After that they met almost ever afternoon outside of the library. After two weeks Lucy demanded to know where he was sneaking off to. With Susan and Peter both at University, Edmund was Lucy's only company. Lucy and Alyssa became fast friends and often traded stories about magic and far off lands. It wasn't long before Edmund developed deeper feelings for Alyssa. Then he finally gathered the courage to ask her out on a date.

Now here he was at her door knowing that he was about to face Alyssa's extremely overprotective father. The door opened and Edmund once again contemplated making a run for it. Light hit his face and he squinted slightly. When his eyes adjusted he relaxed a little. The man in front of him was almost shorter than Edmund. He had a scrawny build and looked about 60.

"You must be the boy here for little Alyssa." The man wheezed when he spoke. "Betcha can't wait to meet her daddy." The man reached out and slapped Edmund on the shoulder.

"You mean… You're not him?" The fear started to creep up again. Edmund looked behind him. His mother had insisted that Peter go along as a chaperone. Peter was standing across the street with Lucy who had tagged along. For a split second Edmund was glad they had come along. Someone might have to drag his body back home…

Edmund entered the small flat and was led to a parlor. Alyssa was sitting on a sofa wearing a pale blue dress. Her hair which she was usually shoving away from her face was pulled back in a braid. She smiled when she saw him and got up. Taking his hand she led him into the kitchen area where he saw a giant of a man brandishing a huge knife. Edmund took a step back.

"Are those for me or my little girl?" The man said pointing the knife at the flowers Edmund still held.

"Um, would you like them?"

"Nah, purple's not really my color." The man turned his back on Edmund and chopped something on the counter. He moved away and Edmund saw a bundle of celery. It then dawned on him that the man was cooking… Not just trying to scare him to death.

Edmund handed the lilies to Alyssa who quickly put them in a vase. He had a hard time not staring at the man's huge muscular form. He looked like he could squish Edmund flat.

"So," the man spoke causing Edmund to flinch. "Your brother and sister are going on this little outing?"

"Yes," Edmund squeaked. "They are just outside if you'd like to meet them."

"You just be sure to have my little girl back by…" The he looked at Alyssa. "Let's say eight?" Alyssa nodded. He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and put it around Alyssa's neck. "This will help you tell the time. So you're not late." Edmund saw that the heart shaped pendant was actually a watch. Alyssa touched the necklace and an odd look crossed her face. She said goodbye to her father and the two of them left.

As they crossed the street Edmund saw that she kept holding the necklace.

"It was my mom's." She explained when she saw him watching her. "I hope I don't lose it." Edmund knew that her mother had died when she was a child. "So where are we going." She asked once they had crossed the street.

"There's an outdoor festival in the park near here. We thought you might enjoy it." Edmund answered quickly. He shook his head slightly. He had never felt this awkward around Alyssa before. Peter smirked at him.

"So, Alyssa?" Peter spoke up as they walked. "What are you going to do now that you've taken your finals? Edmund says you've been accepted to the University here." Edmund wanted to smack his brother. He didn't want Alyssa thinking he spent every second obsessing over her. "You know," Peter added leaning in towards her. "Edmund is going to the University here after the summer." Edmund went red. He hadn't told her that yet. Alyssa looked to her left at Edmund and smiled.

"I haven't really decided yet. It really depends on if Dad is reassigned. He says he could be here for another two years. The war is over but… He is still training pilots."

"Do you not have family back in the states?" Peter asked again. Edmund began to wonder who was on a date here.

"Um, just my dad's sister and her family in San Francisco. Dad and I lived there for a while but we moved a lot. I'm really glad we ended up here though. I could be in Egypt." She laughed. "So what's this festival like?" She turned and directed the question at Edmund.

"There'll be different street performers and vendors selling things. There's a ferris wheel and some other small rides. And different games to play to win things." Edmund started to feel a little easier.

"Sounds like the carnivals back home." Alyssa held her hand out to Edmund. It took him a second before he realized she was offering to let him hold hands. She smiled when he accepted. The rest of the walk seem to fly by while they talked about the festival and how glad they all were that the war was over. Japan was still fighting and losing quickly, but things in England had finally settled down. Edmund began to think of Narnia and how much he would love for Alyssa to see it. But he pushed the thought away. He had already been told he wouldn't be going back. His heart sank just a little every time the memory of Aslan saying goodbye came back to him.

When they reached the park they wandered around for half an hour before Edmund managed to get Alyssa away from Lucy and Peter. He led her to the ferris wheel and while they stood in line Alyssa caught him staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just… I was just thinking about something."

"What was it?" They took a few more steps and were next in line to get seats.

"If your father is reassigned do you have to go with him? There is student housing at the University." He just blurted it out. He hadn't really meant to but now she knew how he felt.

"I've been thinking about that too." They both climbed into the two-seat cart. She was silent until they reached the top of the wheel. "Dad wants me to stay here. He says it will be more of an opportunity. He knows if he does get reassigned it won't be to the U.S. He will most likely go to Asia or somewhere else in Europe."

"Do you_ want_ to stay here?" His mind begged her to say yes.

"I think I do." She paused again. "I don't have many friends but the few I do have I cherish." She gave him a meaningful look. "Do _you _want me to stay?"

"More than anything." He gushed out. She smiled and took his hand again.

"I'm breaking a rule here but…" She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "I won't tell if you don't" Edmund's mind went reeling. She kissed him. It was only on the cheek… But _she _had kissed _him._

"I'll never tell a soul." He almost whispered. She laid her head on his shoulder until the ride finally came to a stop. After they left the ride Edmund was determined to return that kiss in some way. He spotted a dart throwing booth. That was it! He could win her something. He took her hand and led her to the booth. He threw three darts and hit the target twice. "Pick something, anything you want." He said to Alyssa. She pointed out a small stuffed animal. It wasn't until the vendor handed it over that Edmund realized it was a lion. His face fell when he saw her hug it.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw his face.

"No, no, I just hope you like it."

"It reminds me of the lion from your Narnia stories. What was his name?"

"Aslan." He said quietly. Alyssa took his hand.

"What would you like to do next?" Her bright voice seemed to pull Edmund's mood up.

"We could eat if you like." The next few hours passed by too quickly for Edmund's liking. Before he knew it he was standing at Alyssa's door again wishing her goodnight. Before she opened the door she gave him another kiss. This one was square on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The small canoe rocked gently causing Alyssa to bump slightly into Edmund. She gripped her fishing pole and cast out the line. Behind her Peter was lecturing Lucy on the proper handling of her pole. The fishing trip had been pretty uneventful as far as catching anything but Alyssa was just happy to be spending time with her friends. Edmund had one hand on his own pole and one arm around Alyssa.

"Are you having fun?" She asked him quietly. She had suggested the fishing trip earlier that day. Her father hadn't let her go anywhere with Edmund for three weeks unless someone else was with them. So every date they had so far had been either a group outing or she and Edmund at her flat under her father's watchful eyes. She had been trying to find more outdoor activities now that the weather had turned nice. And she knew how nervous Edmund was in her father's presence.

"Yeah, I'm glad we came." His mouth was so close to her ear when he spoke that his made her shudder. "You alright?" She couldn't really tell him the truth so she just nodded.

"What are you two doing over there?" Peter suddenly shouted. Edmund still had his mouth close to Alyssa's face.

"I'm having a conversation with my girlfriend so bugger off." Edmund said over his shoulder. He turned back to Alyssa just in time to see her blush. "You don't mind do you?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah.."

"Not at all. As long as I get to call you my prince charming."

"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm a king." He said touching his nose to her cheek.

"Right, Edmund the Just." She let out a short giggle. Suddenly her pole jerked nearly out of her hand. "Whoa!" She gripped the pole with both hands.

"Alright there?" She heard Peter ask. Edmund set his own pole down and put both hands on Alyssa.

"My pole! Something's caught on it!" Edmund let go of her and grabbed the pole trying to pull it up. The pole jerked back down violently. Alyssa felt hands on her and heard shouting but the voices sounded distant. She looked up and could see Peter and Lucy behind her trying to help her as the pole jerked down again. The canoe rocked back and forth nearly sending them all into the water. Alyssa could see something in the water swirling. The sight made her lean down to get a better look. Then she was being pulled down with Edmund, Peter, and Lucy following. She let go of the pole but she was still being sucked under. Then the tugging sensation stopped and Alyssa was able to swim to the top again. When she finally surfaced she could feel herself being tugged again. At first she fought against it until she realized that it was Edmund pulling her.

The first thing that told Alyssa something was wrong was the taste of the water. Some had flowed into her mouth and before she spitted it out she realized it was salt water. The river thy had been fishing in was not sea water. When she looked around her she didn't see the city to the east where it should have been. There was nothing but open ocean. As her head spun west she saw a beach, and beyond that was a dense forest. Too shocked to remember to kick she just let Edmund drag her to shore.

"We're back! We're back!" Lucy was jumping and shouting while Alyssa walked in a daze supported by Edmund. Peter was on his knees smiling and watching Lucy. Alyssa pushed Edmund away from her and took a few steps back. Edmund looked at her like he knew he had done something wrong. His expression only added to her paranoia. This was not right.

"Where in the hell are we?" Alyssa demanded. She usually didn't say 'hell' and actually caught herself off guard. But when she looked at the three people in front of her and how they gave her an "uh oh" look… Anger shot through her.

"Alyssa there's something we need to tell you." Lucy started towards her then stopped halfway. "We're in Narnia. It's real. All the stories we told you are real."

"No." Alyssa shook her head. "That's just a fairytale. You said it was."

"If we had told you it was real, would you have believed in any of it?" Peter asked trying to calm her down.

"Well, of course not!" She shouted. "This can't be real. I know the difference between real and make-believe!" She started walking back to the water. "I read fairytales, I don't live them!" She spun around and faced Edmund. "You're not a king! It's just a story! It's all made up! It has to be!"

"You need to calm down. You're being irrational." Peter said.

"Irrational!" Alyssa threw her hands up. "You just told me I'm in a magical land that wasn't supposed to be real and _I'm_ being irrational? I think I have a little room to be irrational!" Alyssa took a few steps. "I'm not usually the type to faint but I do think I need to sit down." Edmund rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt dizzy suddenly then found herself sitting on a large rock. Edmund stood beside her looking at her intently. She wished he would say something but he stayed quiet.

"Look," Peter spoke as he walked towards them. "If we are in Narnia, it's for a reason. Last time we were here Aslan told us we couldn't come back. So this means someone has used some way to bring us here. We need to figure these things out."

"He's right." Lucy rushed in. "We should try to find Caspian, if he's still alive…" Lucy looked pained for a second.

"Do you think you're alright to walk?" Edmund finally asked looking down. She waited till he finally looked back at her and she nodded. He helped her off the rock and steadied her as she stood. It was only then that she realized that her light blue sun dress was soaking wet and clinging to her skin. She tried ringing some of the water out of her hair. When she saw Edmund looking at her and self consciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you know where we are exactly?" Lucy asked Peter while trying to wring some of the water out of her pink skirt and matching shirt..

"I think we're close to Cair Paravel. Someone there might be able to tell us what's going on." Everyone started walking but Alyssa trailed behind slowly.

"I thought that was destroyed." Alyssa spoke up. They all turned to face her but kept walking. "You told me it was attacked." She pointed at Lucy.

"It was. But the last time we were here, Caspian told me it was being rebuilt. The centaurs are supposed to be using it as an outpost of Telmarine castle. Hopefully not too much time has passed and they are still there." Alyssa shot Edmund a fearful glance then looked down. Edmund dropped back a few steps until he was right next to her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her. They both slowed a little so Lucy and Peter were far enough ahead that they couldn't hear.

"It's not really your fault, I guess. Pete was right, I wouldn't have believed any of this could be real." She started to feel stupid, which made her want to be angry again but she mashed the feelings down. Edmund saw the emotions pass over her face.

"I promise to never lie to you again." His voice was hard. "I feel like I betrayed you or something. I'm so scared you're angry with me but you just won't say it."

"I'm not angry. I'm shocked, and little scared, but no, not angry." She blushed again. "I'm actually kind of excited too." She gushed. Edmund smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they walked a little faster, catching up with Peter and Lucy. Lucy looked back and saw them holding hands and smiled.

The walk to Cair Paravel was shorter than Peter thought it would be. The castle itself wasn't exactly as grand as it used to be, but it was still pretty impressive. They crossed the lowered bridge and just as they came to the main gates four huge centaurs came out with swords drawn.

"Who comes here?" The biggest of them asked.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter answered back with a slight bow of his head. He extended his arm to indicate his brother. "And this is King Edmund the Just." Edmund bowed his head. "And Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy gave a small curtsy. The centaur stepped towards Alyssa.

"Am I to understand you are Queen Susan the Gentle?" He spoke softly to her, like she was a scared child.

"No, just Alyssa." She waved awkwardly. The centaur smiled.

"I am Kierlan. King Caspian assigned me this castle to protect the entrance into Narnia. Please, all of you are welcome here." He stepped aside and beckoned them in. Edmund took Alyssa's hand again and led her to the inner part of the castle. Once there Kierlan announced everyone's names. She blushed and almost hid behind Edmund when she was announced as "Lady Alyssa." Centaurs and humans made up most of the castle but there were also several fauns and minotaurs. Alyssa tried to take it all in without gaping openly. A woman wearing a regal looking gown stepped forward and offered to take Lucy and Alyssa to find some dry clothes. Lucy nodded to Alyssa and both of them followed the woman.

"So Caspian is still alive." Alyssa heard Lucy asked the woman while she changed behind a curtain. Alyssa herself was needing help getting into this strange garment. It had about five pieces to it. The white under-dress was easy enough to get into, but then came a sleeveless dress made of some kind of thick fabric. Alyssa liked the dark blue color.

"Oh yes." The woman replied. She had earlier introduced herself as Auralia. "He is married and has a son." Auralia smiled as she helped tie the strings on the back of the long-sleeved tunic she had just put on Alyssa over the dark blue dress. The tunic was pale blue with gold swirls stitched on it. Alyssa looked in the mirror and had never seen anything so pretty.

"Who did he marry?" Lucy asked stepping out from behind the curtain. Alyssa gasped. Lucy was wearing a dress that looked a lot like hers only it was dark green with a pale yellow tunic. Lucy had fixed her hair so that the sides were pinned back out of her face but the rest hung down her back.

"The queen's name is Liliandil. She is the daughter of the star Ramandu. Their son is named Rilian who is just five years.

"Liliandil! I remember her!" Lucy sat Alyssa down in a chair and started braiding her hair. "You'll like it much better out of your face."

"Liliandil? Wasn't she the blue star?" Lucy nodded. She braided Alyssa's hair so it would fall to the side instead of behind her back. "How can a star marry a… Never mind, I guess anything's possible here." She looked at her refection once more before leaving the room to find Peter and Edmund. The shoes she was wearing were actually more comfortable to walk in than her regular shoes. They were made of some kind of soft, but sturdy leather that came up high on her ankles almost like boots.

When they entered the great hall Edmund and Peter were already sitting at a large wooden table surrounded by food. They were both dressed in thick tunics and brown cloth pants with knee-high boots. Alyssa's stomach groaned reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She quickly sat on the other side of Edmund. Lucy took the seat beside Peter. Alyssa sat there unsure of what to do. Was it proper etiquette to eat before the kings? Edmund smiled and offered her a plate of what she hoped was chicken. When she saw Lucy start eating, she dug in too.

"So," Peter spoke to the men sitting down the table from him. "Is King Caspian at Telmarine castle?"

"No your majesty. I'm afraid not." The man looked down as he spoke.

"What's going on then?" Edmund asked.

"There is trouble brewing in the mountains of the Western Wild. King Caspian and several troops went out to see why so many narnians were disappearing out there. Messages for help had been sent back."

"How long has he been gone?" Peter asked.

"Weeks, your majesty. And not a word from him or anyone has been heard." Alyssa looked at Edmund. He had a stern but worried expression. She put her hand on his. "There was word of a man living there who was plotting to invade Narnia and overthrow the king. He had some kind of sorcerer who is loyal to him trying to bring back the White Witch." Edmund squeezed Alyssa's hand. "As soon as the king heard this, he marched off to try and stop it."

"So I guess it's up to us to go and find him." Lucy spoke barely aloud. This time Alyssa squeezed Edmund's hand and took in a sharp breath.

"It is probably why we've been brought here." Edmund seemed to speak only to Alyssa. "He would try to save us." Peter nodded his agreement.

"I'm going with you." Alyssa's voice told Edmund arguing would do him no good. "I can help. You know how many archery contests I've won. I won't just be a tag-along."

"She's right Ed." Edmund shot his brother a glare. "I know you want to keep her safe but we could use all the help we can get." Edmund scowled but kept silent. He knew he was going to be out-voted. "I've seen her shoot, she's better even than Susan was."

"Can you outfit her with a bow and arrows?" Lucy was already asking one of them men at the table.

"Of course your majesty." He quickly left the hall.

"I don't want you to do this." Edmund leaned in as he spoke to Alyssa.

"I got sucked into this world for a reason too. I'm not letting you leave me here like some… Some…"

"Damsel in distress?" Lucy offered. Edmund gave her a 'shut-up' look.

"Exactly." Edmund faced her again.

"Asking you to stay behind won't do me any good will it?"

"Has it ever?" Edmund just shook his head.

An hour later the four of them had set out on horses. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy all had swords and a dagger each while Alyssa had a quiver of arrows and a short-bow strapped to her back. She had also been given a pair of leather wrist braces. As they rode Edmund kept looking behind him as if he needed to check on Alyssa every five seconds. It was starting to get on her nerves so she prodded the horse gently to speed up until she was just ahead of him. He seemed to catch on to what she was doing and laughed.

"I can't help it." He said knowing she understood what he meant.

"I'm not helpless you know."

"I know, but… It's hard for me to let go of wanting to protect you constantly." He laughed again. "I just don't want to picture you in some battle. I like picturing you other ways."

"Oh really? What _other ways _do you mean exactly?"

"No! I didn't mean… I mean, not like that. I just meant." She held up her hand.

"It's okay. You can stop now."

"Thanks." They both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Darius swept into the study in a flurry of black robes. He eyed the sorcerer, Laric, who stood facing the wall of bookshelves, with disdain.

"You promised me a queen." Darius ground his teeth as he spoke. "I don't see one." Laric slowly turned.

"I promised to bring the kings and queens of old back into Narnia. I've done that. You just have to go out and find them."

"You just be sure to have my potion ready when I get them here." Laric rolled his eyes when Darius finally left the room. Sitting down Laric pulled a gold chain out of his pocket. A large green amethyst was fastened to the chain. Laric started to chant while focusing on the amethyst. He began to feel light-headed as a green mist spilled out from the gem.

"Laric," a voice whispered. A face formed in the mist.

"Jadis." Laric answered.

"Are they here yet, Laric?"

"Yes my Lady. All four of them have returned. All is going as planned. Once Darius gives one of the queens the potion… She will fall in love and he will be able to control her."

"She must order the execution of Caspian. If the order comes from one of their beloved queens no narnian will oppose it."

"Yes, then Darius will be made king."

"And we will have him right where we want him." The mist was pulled back into the gem. Laric tucked it gently back into his pocket. He dare not put it around his neck. Jadis had forbidden it.

Down in the dungeon King Caspian looked at the five men around him and sighed. Darius had been executing his men one by one for days now. Was it days? Caspian didn't know anymore. He hated himself for eating the bread that was brought in but his stomach had overruled his stubbornness. He didn't know if Darius knew that the air vent in the dungeon led straight to the sorcerer's study. Did he want Caspian to hear his plans as a way to rub it in? Did he even care. Caspian had a feeling he wouldn't live to find out. But Peter and the others were here now. That had to change things. 'Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy.' He thought to himself. 'Be careful.'

Edmund sat down next to Alyssa on the soft ground. They had traveled for several hours before the sun finally began to set. They had made good time and Edmund could already see the mountains over the trees.

"We should be there by mid-day tomorrow." Peter said as he passed by. Edmund could tell Lucy and Peter were trying to give them some privacy as they sat on the far end of the little camp they had set up. Using rope and leather hides strung up on tree branches they had made a makeshift tent just big enough for the four of them to sleep in. A small fire cracked and popped a safe distance from the tent. Lucy and Peter were close to the tent opening sharing a basket of fruit. Edmund set down his own food basket and offered Alyssa a pear.

"Thanks." She smiled but her voice sounded a million miles away.

"Anything wrong?" It didn't occur to Edmund what a stupid question he has just asked until she looked right at him. Her eyes were full of tears that hadn't quite fallen. He put his hands on her cheeks and touched her forehead with his. His eyes caught something glinting in the moonlight. Dangling from Alyssa's neck was her mother's watch necklace. He pulled away but kept his hands on her. "You miss your dad."

"I never could stand for him to worry about me." She pulled away and took a bite out of the pear. "He has enough to worry about."

"You'll see him again. Remember what I told you about Narnia time?"

"I know… I just can't stop thinking about it." They both ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Alyssa started packing away what food was left while Edmund made sure the fire was put out.

Edmund took Alyssa's hand to lead her back to the tent. She pulled at him until he was right up against her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She brought her face up and kissed his chin. Then she kissed his cheek. He wanted to kiss her lips but his mind screamed at him to hold back. Alyssa shifted her head trailing light kisses along his neck. He shuddered and nearly lost his footing. She lifted her head again and kissed his lips. Her touch was soft but Edmund pushed harder. He sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned. He quickly grew bolder and tried to part her lips with his tongue. Her mouth tasted sweet like the fruit they had just eaten. She returned his kiss with equal eagerness massaging his tongue with hers. Then she was pushing him away. Her eyes were wild and unfocused. She took a small step back but still held him.

"We need to stop." Edmund knew she was right but still wasn't very happy about it. "Are you mad?" He met her eyes and saw the fear there. It made him want to kick himself.

"Of course not." He said a little too loudly. She jumped back another step. "I'm not mad. I swear Alyssa I wouldn't want

you to do something you might regret." She let him pull her close again. "Let's get some sleep." They walked to the tent still holding each other.

The next afternoon found Alyssa feeling dizzy in the hot sun. It seemed the closer they got to the rocky terrain of the mountains, the dryer and hotter the air became. It was just a little bit more than she could handle. Alyssa had already shed the outer tunic of her dress and packed it away. Lucy had done the same on their first rest stop. Both girls had tied their hair up so it was off their necks.

The lush grass of the forest had given way to loose dirt and rocks. Peter had been right about reaching the mountains by mid-day. But they still had a ways to travel until they found Caspian and his men. Alyssa hadn't really taken the time to wonder how hard it would be to rescue them. Edmund however, had been worrying all day about the fight he knew was coming. Lucy had always been in the back of the battles they had fought. He knew she was good enough with a sword but it was different when fighting an entire army. And Alyssa… He didn't want the battle to touch her at all. But knowing her, she would run into the thick of it if she felt she had to. One look at Peter's face told him that he was thinking the exact same thing. Peter and Edmund were both so preoccupied with keeping the girls safe that they never saw what was coming their way.

Without warning seven giants came storming over the hill in front of them. Lucy, Peter, and Edmund quickly drew their swords and took a defensive position. Alyssa whipped her bow out and docked an arrow ready to fire. Behind the giants over forty men came running.

"Stay back!" Edmund shouted to Alyssa before he charged in. "Cover us from here!" Then he was off trailing just behind Peter. Alyssa stayed on her horse looking for good shots. One giant swung a mace that barely missed Lucy's head. The giant tried to swing again but Alyssa shot and arrow right through his eye. He fell backwards crushing three men as he went down. Lucy paused just long enough to send a look of relief to Alyssa. Peter was on his horse but Edmund got thrown off just as he reached the army. Edmund's red tunic stood out against the black clothing of the other men. Alyssa could see him flailing his sword. Peter was near him covering him from above. Alyssa got off four more shots taking men down with each one. She was taking deep breaths with each shot, keeping her mind focused.

Suddenly a brown blur passed in front of her face. She could feel a sharp wind pass by her face. She turned to her left and saw one of the giants throwing huge rocks her way. She took aim at him and shot off an arrow. Just as she did, the giant threw another rock. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and was knocked from her horse. She stood and tried to reach her bow but she felt another sharp pain in the back of her head. She went down again and saw black rush at her. The last thing she heard was Edmund screaming her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Edmund opened his eyes and squinted against the darkness. He sat up slowly and put his hand up to his head. He found a bump there and groaned. His entire body ached. As his eyes adjusted he could make out shapes in the darkness. He realized he was on a stone floor. The air around him was hot and damp. A shadow moved toward him. Edmund flinched at first reaching for his sword. But his sword was gone.

"Ed." That was Peter's voice. "It's alright."

"Pete." Edmund's throat felt tight. "Where are Lucy and Alyssa?" The silence lasted only a second, but it was enough of a hesitation to terrify Edmund. "Where are they?" Edmund stood up too quickly and nearly lost his balance.

"Darius has them." Edmund spun around to see who just spoke.

"Caspian?" Edmund felt a mixture of joy and fear as he embraced his old friend. "Who is Darius and what does he want with them?" Edmund asked as he stepped back. Looking around he saw five others with them. Caspian looked away for a second. "Tell me what's going on!" Edmund nearly shouted.

"A Lord called Darius…" Caspian began. "We used to be friends. But he's grown power hungry. He joined up with Laric, a sorcerer from Calormen. They are trying to take over Narnia. The plan was to bring you back so they could use a potion to make Lucy or Susan fall in love with Darius and want to marry him. Then the queen will order my execution so they can take the throne."

"But Susan's not here! It's Lucy and Alyssa-my girlfriend!"

"Then they will give the potion to Lucy." Caspian said simply.

"What about Alyssa?" Peter asked the question Edmund was about to.

"I don't know." Muffled voices interrupted them. "Shhh.!" Caspian hushed them and ran to the far wall. Edmund and Peter followed him and saw a old air vent just below the ceiling.

"Your plan seems to not have worked as well as you said it would." A male voice snarled.

"That's Darius." Caspian said quietly.

"You've got your queen. What are you complaining about?"

"The other one is Laric?" Edmund asked. Caspian nodded.

"Yes, but who is this other girl? Do you even know how many others your spell brought back? There could be an army for all we know!" There was a crash.

"They spell was for _four_. She must have been with them when the spell took effect so she was brought back instead of the other queen. You only needed one."

"Do you have my potion ready or not?"

"Yes. But there is something you should know first."

"What is it now?"

"This potion has a cure. You must not allow the queen's brothers to ever see her."

"I'll have them put to death with the other king then."

"And I want something." There was a pause. "The other girl. I want her. And you must not ask why. Otherwise you can find someone else to make your potion."

"Fine. I will have her sent to you directly."

"No!" Edmund shouted. "No! Alyssa! Don't you touch her!" He yelled towards the vent.

"He can't hear you." Caspian said.

"What does he want with her!" Edmund demanded. Caspian shut his eyes. "You know something. Tell me!" Edmund grabbed Caspian by the shoulders and shook him.

"Let him go your majesty." A new voice spoke from the shadows. Edmund spun around and came face to face with Coriakin, the magician he had met his last time in Narnia. "This is not his fault. It's mine. Laric was once my student. But he grew corrupt. He became obsessed with Jadis, the white witch. I assume you remember her." Edmund and Peter both nodded. "Laric plans to bring Jadis back into this world."

"How?" Peter asked.

"He will give a love potion to a daughter of Eve. That girl he sent for, he will use her to bring Jadis back. Once she takes the love potion she will do anything Laric commands. Jadis can be brought back if a daughter of Eve willingly sacrifices herself. Jadis will posses that body… And become invincible. But first, the daughter of Eve must take on the witch's powers. This will take some time. So we may have a chance to save her."

"They spoke of a cure. What is it?" Edmund sounded desperate.

"Only true love can conquer a love spell."

"That's why they don't want us to see Lucy. Because they know we love our sister." Peter rushed forth. "Is that all it would take? Just her seeing us?"

"If Queen Lucy has no doubt of your love for her. Yes, that is all you need. Just to look in her eyes will lift the spell."

"What if someone does have doubts?" Edmund asked. Peter looked at Edmund.

"Then you'll have to prove yourself to her." They heard a door open above them.

"Here is the girl you wished for sire."

"Good bring her to me." Laric said.

"What do you want with me?" They heard Alyssa shout defensively. "Where are my friends?" She demanded.

"Calm yourself my lady." Laric spoke gently to her. "The kings and queen are in other parts of the castle being tended to like yourself. My name is Laric. I hear your name is Alyssa."

"If my friends are safe, then why can't I see them?"

"Please, my lady, sit down. You must be tired and hungry. I have had food brought in for you… And some fine wine from Calormen."

"I don't want anything from you except to see my friends." Edmund smiled at Pete. If Alyssa refused to eat or drink, she couldn't take the potion.

"Alright, Queen Lucy is in a nearby room. I will have someone fetch her."

"What about Ed… I mean, what about the kings?" There was a pause and then the sound of footsteps.

"The kings are being cleaned up from their battle. It is a good thing my men were nearby and heard the fighting. If they had not reached you in time… I fear it could have been much worse. The kings both sustained injuries and are being cared for by our best healers. As soon as they are well enough to be moved, I will bring them to you."

"Why can't I go to him-them."

"My lady please, it is very important that they rest and not be disturbed. You wouldn't want to disrupt their recovery would you?"

"Are they really that bad?" Her voice was strained.

"I am afraid so. But now, let me go and send for your friend the queen. I will let her tell you that they are all alright." They heard the door shut. By the sound of the light footsteps going back and forth Edmund could tell that Alyssa was pacing. Several minutes later the door opened again.

"Lucy!" Alyssa exclaimed. Edmund and Peter both looked at Caspian. All three shared the same expression of relief. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am." Lucy's calm voice frightened everyone listening. "Aren't you?"

"No!" Alyssa stomped her foot. "They won't let me see Edmund!"

"Oh, you don't want to go there. To see Ed like that… It's bad. But they say he will get better soon."

"You've seen them?" Alyssa's voice was incredulous.

"Of course. They are my brothers. But I promise we are all in good hands."

"They must have given Lucy the potion already." Peter said solemnly.

"Yeah, and Alyssa has no reason to not believe every word Lucy says."

"But for now," They heard Lucy speaking again. "Let us sit and eat. Have you tasted the wine? It's magnificent. You might even say… It's magical." Edmund couldn't listen anymore. He sunk to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

((((((Sorry this is so short but I was just so excited to post what I had!)))))


End file.
